Mémoires oubliées: le récit de Meldoria du Gondor
by Isalinedebretagne
Summary: Amy est une fille d'aujourd'hui et fan inconditionnelle du Seigneur des Anneaux. Comme toute histoire fantasy, elle se retrouve en Terre du Milieu. entre rêve et réalité, Que va-t-elle faire? Suivre ses compagnons ou rentrer chez elle après l'épisode de Fondcombe?
1. Le Mont Venteux

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas les miens, à l'exception de Meldoria, mais ceux de J.R.R Tolkien ainsi que tout ce qui se rapporte à l'Univers du Seigneurs des Anneaux. Ceci vaut pour l'intégralité de cette fanfiction présente en plusieurs chapitres.

Alors que je fermai le premier tome du Seigneur des Anneaux, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder sur les terres de la Comté, dans l'obscurité du Mont Venteux et dans les ténèbres du Mordor. Mes yeux ne voyaient même plus les tables qui m'entouraient dans le centre de documentation du collège Voltaire. Je m'imaginais rencontrer Galadriel, Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Frodon, bien sûr, Sam, Merry et mon très cher Pippin. Ce-dernier est mon personnage favori. Je l'imagine plus jeune qu'il n'est dans les livres ou dans les films, tant il peut être enfantin, mais je sais qu'il a au moins trente-trois ans… Il s'agit donc d'une erreur grossière de ma part de me le figurer comme ayant dix-sept ans, tout comme moi. Mais cette idée est tellement encrée dans mon esprit que c'est devenu une habitude. Je me figurais son cousin Merry à ses côtés et je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de flâner encore davantage.

La lumière de la pièce me ramena de force à la réalité en s'allumant d'un seul coup. Je grommelai tout en me levant, m'emparant de mon sac, de mon ordinateur portable et de mes livres pour me m'installer dans la salle silence du centre de documentation, encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Je devinais les étagères pleine de coupures de journaux et d'archives plus que je ne les voyais. Je m'installai dans une chaise de métal froid, au moment où la sonnerie de l'école annonçait la pause de vingt minutes. J'avais beau avoir envie de rejoindre mes amies, le monde de Frodon me fascinait tant, que je ne pus que bougonner contre ce son strident et dérangeant. Je disposai mes affaires autour de moi, sur une table de bois contre-plaqué et je m'enfonçai dans mon siège pour me replonger dans mes pensées que je trouvais bien plus attrayantes que l'idée de me retrouver dans le froid glacé de l'hiver, même pour pouvoir fumer une cigarette.

Je chevauchais sur mon cheval pendant les batailles, tuant des orques, sauvant Merry et Pippin à la place de Boromir. Je tuais le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar à la place d'Eowyn. Et alors que mes pensées se perdaient toujours davantage dans l'aventure unique de mes héros, je me sentis transportée, comme si tout ce qui m'entourait se perdait dans le néant. « Sans doute des effets de l'herbe à pipe des Hobbits », songeai-je sans me réveiller de ma torpeur. En effet, mon imagination débordante me faisait fumer sur la grande place de l'arbre blanc à Minas Tirith, en compagnie de Merry et de Pippin.

Mais un cri vint interrompre le cours de mes songes. J'allais protester, mais en ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus avec stupeur – voir même d'effroi, soyons honnête – que je ne me trouvais plus assise au collège, mais sur des pierres glacées et dans une nuit à trancher au couteau. Un peu sur les nerfs, je me levai et fus interpellée par des cris venant de derrière un mur de roc. Je regardai par-dessus et vis neuf ombres s'en prendre à ce qui me sembla être des enfants. Trois, apparemment. Une autre personne intervint, portant un flambeau, si bien que je pus reconnaître l'un de mes héros. Il s'agissait d'Aragorn et de l'attaque du mont Venteux, où Frodon devait se faire blesser par le chef des Nazgûls. Mes mains tremblaient et je n'osai sortir de ma cachette, tant tout ceci ne pouvait être réel. Mais comme tout rêve, tout simplement vrai et tangible.

Ce ne fût qu'au bout d'unj moment que je vis Aragorn tomber et se faire menacer d'une épée de morgûl. Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps. Il fallait que je lui vienne en aide et je me saisis d'un bâton – comme si j'avais la moindre chance avec ça – et me jetai sur les ombres. Je ne tins pas longtemps. Je mourrais littéralement de peur et il ne fut pas difficile pour les Nazgûls de me faire tomber sur les fesses. Je voyais leurs lames s'approcher de moi et je crus monb heure venue. Mais mon intervention avait juste donné le temps à Aragorn de se lever pour chasser les créatures de Sauron. Ce fût à ce moment-là que j'aperçus Frodon, collé contre une paroi en hurlant de douleur.

Je me précipitais sur lui, complétement ahurie. J'étais terrifiée pour lui, bien sûr, mais j'étais aussi fascinée de le voir de si près. Sam, Merry et Pippin se jetèrent à leur tour sur le pauvre Frodon. Mais il y avait une petite chose qui me dérangeait, c'était que jamais, nulle part, je n'avais vu/lu/entendu que Aragorn tombait lors de cette attaque. Il était le meilleur combattant de la Terre du Milieu avec Legolas et Gimli.

Aragorn m'écarta de Frodon d'un geste violent de la main, m'envoyant valdinguer sur le sol froid. Il se pencha ensuite sur le Hobbit, les sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiet.

- Il faut l'emmener chez les elfes, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Aragorn se tourna vers moi, me fusillant du regard.

- Qui es-tu pour oser me donner des ordres ? gronda-t-il.

- P…personne…

- Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi régler cela.

- Mais il a été poignardé par une lame de morgûl, intervins-je encore. Il doit être soigné par la médecine elfique !

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, tonna Dunadan. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Il se tourna vers les trois autres Hobbits. Il prit Frodon dans ses bras et l'emporta.

- Sam, Merry, Pippin, dit-il, nous allons voir les elfes.

- Je viens, m'écriai-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

- Non ! Notre mission est périlleuse et tu es un poids plus qu'une aide si tu ne sais pas te battre. Merci de ton aide cela dit. Elendil te bénisse.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. La frustration me monta aux joues ! Je ne voulais pas rester seule ici et je voulais suivre mes héros ! Je vis rouge.

- Aragorn ! hurlai-je.

Il fit volte-face, apparemment surpris que je connaisse son nom.

- J'en sais plus que je ne le montre, poursuivis-je, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et descendant d'Isildur. Vous êtes l'héritier du trône du Gondor et Arwen est l'amour de votre vie. Elle est la fille du Seigneur Elrond que vous allez trouver pour qu'il soigne Frodon Sacquet de la Comté, porteur de l'Anneau Unique. Il est accompagné de ses cousins Merriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque, ainsi que de son jardinier Samsagace. Ai-je été suffisamment convaincante ?

Les Hobbits échangèrent des regards surpris et même Aragorn eut un mouvement de stupeur. Il fallait qu'il me laisse venir. Il le fallait. Je décidai donc d'en rajouter une couche.

- Je suis Meldoria du Gondor. On m'a envoyée pour veiller à la sécurité de Frodon et de l'Anneau de Pouvoir. Je ne partirai pas et si vous me refusez de vous accompagner, et bien je prendrai la même route que vous, quelques pas derrière et je vous suivrai quoiqu'il en soit. J'ai une mission à accomplir, ajoutai-je en levant le menton et en espérant ainsi être très persuasive.

Autant vous le dire… échec total !

- D'accord, admit Aragorn, vous en savez beaucoup. Mais jamais le Gondor n'a été mis au courant de l'arrivée de l'Anneau à Fondcombe (oups). De plus, comment veiller à la sécurité de quelqu'un si vous-même ne savez pas vous battre (re-oups) ? Et enfin, dans tout le Gondor, je connais personne qui porte ce nom( re-re oups).

- Vous n'en savez pas autant que moi, visiblement, rétorquai-je en essayant de frapper juste. Denethor, l'intendant du Gondor, sait bon nombre de choses que vous semblez ignorer. L'œil de la tour Blanche n'est pas aveugle. Il a vu l'arrivée de l'Anneau, votre présence ici ainsi que celle des Hobbits ! Quant à mon incapacité à me battre, ce n'est pas un problème. Pour vérifier la sécurité de l'Anneau, il suffit d'un bon sens de l'observation. Et pour finir, cela fait plus de dix ans que vous n'avez pas fouler la terre de vos origines. Le Gondor a changé et je n'étais qu'une enfant lors de votre dernière visite. Pourquoi retiendriez-vous le nom d'une petite fille ?

Aragorn fronça les sourcils puis fit demi-tour. Il posa Frodon sur le dos de Bill et se retourna vers moi alors que j'aidais les Hobbits à refaire leurs paquetages et installais le tout sur le dos du poney de Sam. Grand-Pas ne voyait pas ma présence d'un bon oeil, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il s'approcha de moi et me propulsa contre la paroi de pierres et posa une lame glacée contre la peau de mon cou.

- Un seul écart de conduite et je n'hésiterai pas, me menaça-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'attention de vous nuire, rétorquai-je d'une voix étouffée. Je suis là pour vous aider.

- On est d'accord ? insista-t-il en faisant peser le tranchant de l'épée contre ma gorge.

- D'accord, répondis-je à mi-voix.

Aragorn me lâcha enfin et entama la route. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers les Hobbits qui me dévisageaient d'un regard inquiet. Je les observai un à un. Sam avec son visage rond et les sourcils froncés, Merry avec un visage tout en longueur, les lèvres pincées et Pippin, complètement renfrogné.

Je leur tendis la main avec un sourire bienveillant. Pippin fut le premier à me tendre la sienne en retour en nous emboitâmes le pas à Aragorn qui était déjà loin devant nous.

Ce-dernier avançait d'un pas décidé vers Fondcombe. Les Hobbits, avec leurs petites jambes, avaient de la peine à suivre le rythme. Tout en continuant notre route, je déchargeai Bill des paquetages des semi-hommes et accélérai le pas pour parvenir auprès du Gondorien. Malgré l'heure grave, je ne pouvais que me réjouir. Je marchais avec mes héros dans les forêts de la Terre du Milieu.

La journée se passa dans un silence tendu. Nous ne fîmes pas même une halte pour nous sustenter, préférant nous hâter vers la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Mais à la nuit tombée, nous étions tous exténués et Aragorn nous fit nous arrêter.

- Nous ferons une pause ici, dit-il.

Je déposai Frodon, presque inanimé entre les racines d'un gros arbre et Sam sauta de Bill pour prendre soin de son maître.

- Monsieur Frodon, s'écria-t-il en posant une main sur son front. Il est tout froid.

- Connaissez-vous l'Athélas ? demandons-nous, Aragorn et moi, d'une même voix.

Sam nous dévisagea sans comprendre.

- La feuille des rois, précisai-je.

- Oui, répondit Sam, c'est de la mauvaise herbe.

- Elle peut ralentir le poison, poursuivit Aragorn, allez en chercher. Et vous aussi l'étrangère.

- Je ne suis pas plus étrangère que vous en ces terres, Aragorn !

- Comment connaissez-vous l'Athélas ? C'est une plante elfique !

- Merci, mais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, grommelai-je. Si vous voulez tout savoir, dis-je en triturant mon imagination désespérément inactive, je suis un peu voyante !

« Mais tu es complètement folle, me disait ma conscience, comment peux-tu te permettre de raconter de telles imbécilités ? »

- Je suis impressionné, finit par dire mon héros. Vous faites partie du convoi dès à présent.

« Yes, yes, yes, yes ! », me dit ma conscience.

- Merci, répondis-je simplement.

Aragorn tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

« Glorfindel ! »

Les Hobbits me fixaient de leurs yeux soucieux et je devinai dans leur regard toute l'angoisse qui les rongeait pour leur cousin et ami.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Pippin de sa voix d'adulte en tendant vers moi un visage enfantin.

- Jamais totalement, Peregrïn, mais il vivra. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Meldoria, comment est le Gondor ? D'où êtes-vous exactement ? demanda Merry, tentant de changer de sujet.

- De partout et de nulle part… je n'en sais rien en fait, Merry, dis-je en m'agenouillant près de Frodon et en lui prenant la main.

Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille et était effectivement glacé. Mais pas comme lorsqu'on a de la fièvre. Non ! Il était froid comme un mort…

- Parlez-moi, murmura-t-il.

- De quoi voulez-vous que je vous parle ?

- N'importe quoi… en elfique, souffla-t-il.

En elfique ! Il en a de bonnes. Je sais beaucoup de chose mais je ne suis pas une elfe, moi ! je ne sais pas parlé l'elfique… enfin si… quelques mots…quelques phrases, mais…

- _Frodo, im Meldoria. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad. (Je suis Meldoria. Je suis là pour t'aider. Écoute ma voix. Reviens à la lumière. _

Heureusement que ma voix ne m'avait pas fait défaut. Il sembla s'apaiser et tomba dans un sommeil profond. Je me triturais les méninges. Si tout n'est pas comme dans le livre. En me levant, j'examinais ma tenue. Mon jean bleu avait souffert de la traversée de la forêt et mon T-Shirt était passé de rose fuchsia à presque entièrement vert. Je m'essuyais le front d'un revers de main et la vis devenir noire lorsque je la regardai. Non seulement j'étais en piteux état, mais en plus, j'étais sale et je devais sincèrement sentir le chacal si ce n'était pas pire.

Peu après, je vis Aragorn arrivé en compagnie d'Arwen. Je tiltai malgré moi. Dans le livre, ce n'est pas Arwen qui vient sauver Frodon, c'est Glorfindel et Frodon ne suffoquait pas comme il venait de le faire. Il fallait donc que je me fie aux films pour deviner la suite des évènements ? Sauf que le film n'est pas fidèle aux écrits de base de Tolkien. Que devais-je faire ?

Arwen s'approcha de Frodon en courant et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Il dort, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je, un peu d'elfique auquel il n'a pas résisté…

Aragorn et Arwen échangèrent un regard équivoque. De toute évidence, ils avaient dû parler de moi un peu plus tôt…

- Merci, Meldoria, me dit finalement Arwen en soulevant Frodon de terre pour le poser sur le dos d'Asfaloth.

Elle le plaça avec toute la délicatesse possible pendant qu'Aragorn s'approchait d'elle.

- _Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon. (Restez avec les Hobbits, je vous enverrai des chevaux.), _dit-il_. _

- _Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. (Je suis meilleure cavalière, je prendrai soin de lui.)_

- Que disent-ils ? murmura Sam.

Étonnement, je comprenais chaque mot, comme s'il s'était agi de français. Je restais saisie par la discussion qui se déroulait sous mes yeux sans pouvoir faire la moindre traduction à Sam. Les sons de la langue elfique sont magnifiques. C'est comme une chanson.

- _Andelu i ven. (C'est trop dangereux.), _rétorqua-t-il en posant sa main sur celle gantée de l'elfe.

- _Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon.(Si je peux traverser la rivière, le pouvoir de notre peuple le protégera.)_

- _Be iest lîn. (Comme il vous plaira), _finit par dire Aragorn en la laissant monter sur son cheval.

Elle fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et partit en direction de la rivière. Je me faisais tant de soucis, que je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je m'emparai de la bride de Bill et sautai sur son dos. Je le talonnais à la suite d'Arwen, mais le poney était bien plus lent qu'Asfaloth.

- MELDORIA ! hurla Aragorn dans mon dos.

- Que faites-vous ? s'inquiéta Sam. Les spectres sont toujours là !

Je galopais à la pleine puissance du poney, mais je vis, complètement impuissante, les silhouettes noires des neuf rattraper Arwen et gagner du terrain.

- _Arwen, noro lim !_ hurlai-je dans sa direction.

Celle-ci tourna la tête et aperçut enfin les Nazgûls. Elle talonna son cheval et accéléra le mouvement. J'avais tant envie de l'aider que je talonnais Bill de plus belle. Le pauvre poney de Sam faisait de son mieux, mais cela n'avançait pas suffisamment pour faire quoi que ce soit et de toute évidence, les Nazgûls se souvenaient de mon inutilité et me laissèrent en paix. Seuls les intéressaient l'elfe, le Hobbit et l'Anneau de Pouvoir.

- Allez, dis-je à Bill, fonce aussi vite que tu peux !

Les arbres défilaient à côté de moi, suivant les traces et les bruits de la chevauchée terrifiante qui se déroulait loin devant moi. Lorsque je parvins finalement à la rivière, j'assistai à une scène affreuse.

Les neuf étaient sur l'une des rives et Arwen et Frodon sur l'autre. Il régnait une tension palpable et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

- Donnez-nous le semi-homme, femme elfe, la somma l'un des Nazgûls de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

- Si vous le voulez, venez donc le réclamer, répondit Arwen sur le ton du défi.

Les Neuf ne supportèrent pas un tel affront et entamèrent leur traversée. Arwen abaissa son épée et se plongea dans ses pensées.

- _Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer! (Eaux de la montagne poussiéreuse, écoutez mes nobles mots ; Coulez, eaux de la Bruinen, contre les servants de l'Anneau.)_

Du canyon situé un peu plus haut, un torrent de chevaux d'eau déferla et inonda les cavaliers noirs qui sombrèrent pour un instant, tout du moins, dans les flots agités de la Bruinen. L'image était magnifique. Les chevaux écumaient et chaque goutte d'eau reflétant le soleil était comme un petit arc-en-ciel qui illuminait les animaux liquides et fougueux.

Lorsque je détournais les yeux du spectacle des Nazgûls emportés par le courant, je vis Arwen déposer sur le sol pierreux, un Frodon sans connaissance et visiblement en train de mourir.

« Non ! » songeai-je en traversant la rivière à mon tour sur un Bill en transpiration. Je sautai à terre et m'agenouillait à mon tour auprès de Frodon.

- Frodon, n'abandonnez pas, pas maintenant, suppliai-je.

- Que la grâce qui m'a été donnée lui soit accordée, murmura Arwen en le serrant contre elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Elrond, suivi d'une escorte et de Gandalf firent leur apparition sur les rives de la Bruinen. Les suivants d'Elrond emportèrent Frodon à Fondcombe et Elrond prit sa fille dans ses bras. Gandalf, quant à lui, s'approcha de moi.

- Que faites-vous ici, Meldoria du Gondor ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. Ou plutôt devrais-je vous appeler par votre vrai nom… Amy Kase ?

- Je…je… c'est une longue histoire, Gandalf et je doute que vous me croyiez.

- Essayez toujours, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dure et emplie de reproches.

- Je viens en quelque sorte du futur et vos aventures sont mes histoires préférées. Elles sont des livres et me passionnent. Je sais tout de chacun d'entre vous, mais je sais aussi la fin de l'histoire de l'Anneau… Je ne vous dirai rien si je peux faire autrement.

- Sage décision et il n'y a pas de mensonges dans vos yeux. Soit vous dites la vérité, soit vous êtes folle.

- Elle n'est pas folle, intervint Arwen, elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Je tournais vers elle un regard ahuri, à l'instar de Gandalf et d'Elrond.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Sans votre intervention, les Nazgûls m'auraient très facilement rattrapée. Vous m'avez prévenue à temps et cela a sans aucun doute sauvé ma vie ainsi que celle de Frodon.

- Mais ça, ce n'est pas sauver la vie de quelqu'un, c'est juste…

- Me donner le temps de fuir, Meldoria et cela je ne l'oublierai pas, me dit-elle en souriant. Merci.

Elrond redressa le menton en signe de réprobation. Il ne m'aimait visiblement pas. Gandalf jeta un regard en coin à la réaction du roi, puis s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

- Sauver la fille du Seigneur Elrond est un acte pour lequel il se doit de vous remercier.

Elrond hocha la tête et partit avec sa fille en direction de sa demeure.

- Nous devons nous entretenir un peu plus longtemps, jeune fille, me dit Gandalf, mais pour l'heure il vous faudra vous reposer un peu.

Il prit la même route qu'Elrond et m'invita à le suivre. Je lui emboitai donc le pas, avec un brin d'excitation dans le ventre. J'allais voir Fondcombe ! Moi, Amy, j'allais voir la cité des elfes par excellence !


	2. Fondcombe

Je m'éveillai ce matin-là dans une chambre ensoleillée. À ma droite, il y avait un lit dans lequel Frodon dormait à poings fermés. Je soupirai de soulagement. Il était en vie. À ma droite, je vis un grand fauteuil de bois entrelacés dans lequel siégeait Gandalf.

- Bonjour, me dit-il.

- Bonjour.

Je me redressai sur mon lit et constatais que la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était magnifique. Tout était lumineux et calme.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je.

- L'heure de la mise au point, me répondit Gandalf, mais pour être plus précis, il est neuf heures et demie.

- Nous avons donc une demi-heure avant que Frodon ne se réveille, dis-je à voix haute sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Gandalf fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne me répondit pas. Résignée à devoir fournir des explications complètes, je poussai un gros soupir et m'apprêtais à entendre une série de question, mais tel ne fut pas le cas.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous avant d'empirer la situation, Amy.

Je fis la moue. Ce prénom me semblait déplacé dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

- Je peux aisément comprendre l'envie que vous avez de rester avec nous, mais je ne peux vous le permettre.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, Maître Gandalf ! rétorquai-je. Même si j'en avais les moyens, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Je dois avoir un rôle à jouer, sans quoi je ne serai pas là. De plus, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez mon identité ?

- C'est assez simple, en fait. Le Seigneur Elrond a le don de voyance, vous le savez ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien votre présent se dévoile très clairement, ainsi que votre avenir, mais votre passé reste obscur, bien que quelque flashs lui apparaissent, dont votre nom. Mais, que s'est-il passé pour que vous atterrissiez en Terre du Milieu ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et racontais tous les évènements de ces derniers jours à Gandalf. Mon départ du collège, mon arrivée, mes rencontres, mes voyages…

- Je dois avoir un rôle à jouer, j'en suis sûre.

- J'avoue que c'est ce que je ressens, moi aussi, dame Meldoria.

Il venait de m'appeler par mon nom d'emprunt. Cela me fit l'effet d'une claque qui remit mes idées encore plus en place qu'elles ne l'étaient. Non seulement j'avais un rôle à jouer, mais en plus, il devait avoir un sens, puisque je venais de « sauver » Arwen et Frodon. Et j'avais un peu « aidé » Aragorn au Mont Venteux… Seulement je n'apparaissais jamais dans les écrits de Tolkien. Ce dernier détail, je me devais de le mentionner à Gandalf. Lorsque je lui en fis part, il réfléchit un instant avant de me répondre.

- Qui que ce soit qui écrira cette histoire, il ne doit pas vous citer. Ce sera important pour votre venue. Il s'agit de votre devoir de respecter ce point.

- Je le respecterai, Gandalf.

Celui-ci posa un regard inquiet sur Frodon.

- L'anneau est en sécurité à Fondcombe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux vous répondre, dis-je.

- Bien, finit-il par dire, Dame Meldoria, je suis fière de vous dire que pour tout le monde vous porterez ce nom et que vous vous devrez de veiller sur le porteur de l'Anneau aussi longtemps qu'il vous sera possible.

- Je le jure sur l'honneur, Maître Gandalf.

Dans mon esprit, je commençais à comprendre que ce que j'avais pris pour un rêve n'en était pas un. Mon arrivée était certes, un peu bancale, mais tout le reste était parfaitement logique et compréhensible. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Frodon ouvrit les yeux.

- _Hi Frodo, guren bêd enni, auta i lòme e aurë entuluva. (Pour Frodon, mon coeur me dit que la nuit passera et que le jour reparaîtra.)_, dis-je à Gandalf.

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête et s'intéressa à son protégé.

- Où suis-je ? demanda Frodon d'une voix ensommeillée.

- À Fondcombe, répondis-je au moment où Gandalf ouvrait la bouche pour parler, dans la demeure d'Elrond. Il est dix heures du matin et nous sommes le vingt-quatre octobre si vous voulez tout savoir.

Frodon ouvrit les yeux et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Gandalf derrière moi. Il se redressa difficilement dans son lit.

- Gandalf ! s'écria-t-il, quelle joie de vous voir. Pourquoi ne pas être venu à notre rencontre à Bree.

- J'ai été retardé, répondit Gandalf, et fait prisonnier, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre du Seigneur Elrond, qui vous soignât, de ne pas vous épuiser. Rendormez-vous, courageux Hobbit.

J'esquissai un sourire. Contre Saroumane, Gandalf n'avait pas la moindre chance. Pas encore tout du moins.

- Il y a un banquet en votre honneur, Maître Hobbit. Mais pour l'heure, reposez-vous.

Gandalf s'éclipsa de la pièce et je me levai de mon lit.

- Meldoria, murmura Frodon en se recouchant, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- De rien, Frodon de la Comté. Ce fut un plaisir.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, je disais la vérité. Je le regardai s'endormir, puis me dirigeait vers un tas de vêtements sur une chaise en bois blanc ouvragé. Il s'agissait des miens visiblement, mais j'avais de la peine à me les représenter tel qu'ils avaient été par le passé. Résultat de la chevauchée ? Des trous, des trous et encore des trous. Des tâches aussi. De toutes les couleurs. Je soupirais de désespoir. Je ne pouvais pas me déplacer dans Fondcombe avec ces habits décrépis et encore moins avec ma chemise de nuit de lin blanc. Ce n'était pas convenable… Et je devais passer toute une journée enfermée dans cette chambre ? Bon, d'accord, elle était splendide et le petit balcon donnait sur la Bruinen, mais tout de même… Elle était juste assez grande pour contenir le fauteuil de Gandalf, la chaise et les deux lits, alors pour faire autre chose que dormir…

Bon… je m'installais finalement sur le balcon et observais le paysage. J'avais finalement de quoi m'occuper. Quel que soit l'endroit où je posais mon regard, je voyais de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux détails qui m'avaient échappés. C'était magnifique. Il régnait ici un calme Olympien. L'eau-même semblait se taire en entrant dans la cité. Les arbres aux feuilles dorées, rouges, bordeaux et brunes ornaient les arbres de couleurs magnifiques. De grandes chutes d'eau coulaient le long des montagnes qui entouraient la cité. Il y avait de grands de grands ponts en bois blanc et doré et de petits abris dont les armatures s'entremêlaient harmonieusement. L'architecture elfique réservait cinquante millions de surprises à l'étranger qui pénétrait dans ces murs. Tout cela m'apaisait et me détendait. Je me mis à fredonner le thème de la communauté de l'Anneau lorsqu'une voix interrompit ma contemplation.

- Joli chant, m'annonça une voix douce dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et fis volte-face pour découvrir Arwen Undomiel en tenue simple. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie bleu nuit et de manches rouges évasées. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une simple tresse. Pour un elfe, ceci n'est pas un habit d'apparat, mais de vêtements ordinaires. Lorsque je fis la comparaison de ce que nous portions l'une et l'autre, j'eus un mouvement pour cacher ma simple chemise de nuit.

- Merci, peinai-je à articuler.

- De rien. Gandalf m'a annoncé votre réveil et comme je tenais à vous remercier, je suis venue dès que je l'ai su.

- Oh, vous savez, je ne mérite pas d'être remerciée. Ce n'était pas un acte courageux ou brave. Je n'ai rien fait.

- Vous m'avez prévenue d'un grand danger et c'est pour cela que je vous suis reconnaissante. Venez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous promener en chemise de nuit jusqu'au banquet de ce soir.

Non. Effectivement. Elle marquait un point. Je suivis donc Arwen dans les dédales de Fondcombe. Si la cité elfique est déjà magnifique à l'extérieur, l'intérieur est à tomber à la renverse. Sans Arwen, je me serais perdue, m'aventurant de tableau en tableau, de statue en relique… Plusieurs fois, mon guide dut s'arrêter pour m'attendre. J'étais fascinée par tout ce que je voyais. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans ses quartiers, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Fondcombe semblait terne à côté de cette pièce. Les tableaux qui ornaient les murs les recouvraient entièrement et représentaient mille et une scènes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. L'un des dessins représentait Elrond, sa femme et la petite Arwen dans leurs bras. Le second était l'image d'un cheval blanc et argent qui se cabrait devant une petite fille qui se tenait calme et détendue. La troisième représentait le Gondor, le Rohan et la grande forêt de Fangorn. La dernière image était la plus belle de toutes. On voyait apparaître Aragorn et le Seigneur Elrond dans une scène magnifique. Aragorn était à genoux et Elrond avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du vagabond, dans un signe de respect et d'acceptation. Au centre de la pièce, le lit d'Arwen ne troublait pas le décor paisible de cet ensemble. Il était blanc, avec des couvertures vert pâle et bleues.

Elle me conduisit dans un recoin de la pièce et nous passâmes sous une voute de marbre pour arriver dans la garde-robe de l'elfe. On eut dit que toute la nature s'était engouffrée par cette porte et s'était posée sur les vêtements. Arwen sourit et tendit la main vers la fond de la penderie.

- Servez-vous. Je vous offre trois robes. Choisissez bien !

- Quoi ?

- Prenez ce qu'il vous plaît, Meldoria. Celles que vous choisirez seront des présents de ma part.

- Oh…non… je ne peux pas accepter…

- Mais si, si je vous le dis.

Arwen m'entraina dans les rayonnages et je m'aperçus que la pièce était bien plus grande que ce que j'imaginais. Elle me présenta tout d'abord une robe verte plutôt simple. Un simple bustier et une jupe à volant de la même couleur cintrée par une ceinture dorée. Disons que je la crus simple… Car lorsque l'elfe la sortit de la penderie, le tissu fin de la robe voleta et illumina la pièce un vague instant, de reflets bleu irisé.

- Elle irait plutôt bien avec vos yeux, dit-elle en souriant. Tenez. Prenez-la. Nous ferons des essayages ensuite.

Elle posa la robe dans mes bras et continua ses recherches d'un air concentré. Elle frôlait les tissus, soulevait un pan de robe, me regardait puis lâchait le matériau qui glissait à sa place sans un bruit et dans un mouvement d'ondulation. Bientôt, je la vis sourire. Elle enfonça son bras dans un rayon et me présenta une robe tout simplement somptueuse. Elle était d'un bleu roi magnifique. Elle me la posa contre la poitrine et son sourit s'élargit encore. Le corset de cette robe était brodé de fins fils d'or et la taille était marquée par un ruban de la même couleur. Le tissu, qui ressemblait à du velours, me surprit lorsqu'elle me le posa dans les bras. Cette robe était d'une légèreté étonnante. Poursuivant ses recherches, elle finit par sortir quatre ou cinq autres robes, mais après essayage, ce fut ces deux-là que nous convînmes de garder. Celle-là plus…

- Je vais en faire confectionner une autre pour vous pour les grandes occasions. Elle ne sera pas prête ce soir, par contre, je vous prie de m'en excuser, dit-elle.

- Non ! Ne vous excusez pas, Arwen ! C'est déjà beaucoup et j'aurais si peur de les abîmer.

- Elles sont solides, répliqua-t-elle.

- Passez la verte pour la journée. Voilà, dit-elle en l'ajustant. Et ce soir, venez me voir vers six heures. Vous revêtirez la robe bleue et je prendrai un soin particulier à m'occuper de vos cheveux. Ils ont une couleur originale.

- Mouais… blond, brun et roux, dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Je les trouve beaux. Mais je ne vous retiens pas. Il y a trois personnes qui se réjouissaient de vous voir, dit-elle en m'accompagnant sur l'une des terrasses de Fondcombe.

Là, entourés de feuilles rougeoyantes, assis sur une simple couverture grise, en train de manger en riant, il y avait Sam, Merry et Pippin. Arwen esquissa un sourire et s'éclipsa tandis que j'arrivais à la hauteur de mes Hobbits préférés.

- Vous avez été sages ? dis-je d'une voix de maman suspicieuse.

Merry, Sam et Pippin levèrent vers moi des visages surpris. Sam s'était arrêté de mâcher son jambon et avait une grosse joue d'un côté ; Merry tenait une pomme dans sa main comme s'il allait croquer dedans et qu'on l'avait mis sur pause et Pippin laissait l'eau qu'il était en train de se servir dégouliner sur la serviette.

- Et bien, j'attends ! insistai-je.

Les trois jeunes gens de la Comté se levèrent.

- Vous êtes une elfe ? me demanda Merry.

- Non, Merry. Une humaine du Gondor.

- Pas mal pour une longue-jambe, dit Sam en souriant.

- Merci. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Oui, s'écria Pippin en m'entraînant par la main.

Les trois Hobbits partagèrent avec moi tout ce qu'ils avaient. J'avais faim, mais pas au point d'être un gouffre à aliment comme ces trois-là. Nous rîmes de bon cœur en participant à ce festin. Sam, Merry et Pippin, bien qu'heureux d'être là, avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux. À ces mots, j'eus un léger malaise. Cela faisait mal de se dire qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs mois. Pippin remarqua mes sourcils froncés et s'inquiéta.

- Ça va, mentis-je, ça va. J'ai peut-être un peu trop mangé.

- Jamais de la vie, rétorqua le Hobbit, tiens, bois un peu, ça fera descendre le reste.

Je souris. Rien ne pouvait entacher son enthousiasme et c'est cela qui me plaisait chez lui. Lorsqu'enfin les gens de la Comté eurent fini de manger, ils allumèrent leurs pipes. L'odeur du tabac me fit envie et je cherchai – comme une imbécile – mes cigarettes dans la poche de mon jean que je ne portais bien sûr pas. J'empruntai du coup sa pipe à Pippin. Tolkien avait raison. Ce tabac est le meilleur. Il est doux et fort. Il est fruité et amer. C'est un pur moment de bonheur.

- Merry, dis-je en rendant sa pipe à Pippin, tu visites toujours les cultures des paysans de la Comté ? demandai-je.

- Oui… mais comment tu le sais ?

- Peu importe, disons que j'ai mes sources, répondis-je très vite. Vous avais du maïs ?

- Oui, me dit Pippin.

- Donc vous avez des feuilles de maïs ?

- En toute logique, acheva Sam.

- Tu en as ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui. Tiens.

Génial ! Elle était sèche. Avec l'un des petits couteaux des Hobbits, je désépaississais la feuille, y roulais du tabac et allumais ma cigarette improvisée. Mes petits chéris me regardaient, complétement hébétés. Ce « savoir-faire » les impressionnait, mais je tus ma recette. Pas la même de donner à Pippin les moyens de fumer encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Le soir arriva très vite et je me rendis chez Arwen, déjà vêtue de la robe bleue. La robe verte était rangée dans un sac en cuir que m'avait offert Pippin et j'avais déjà fait une partie de mes bagages en prévision du surlendemain. Mes habits modernes avaient été lavés et raccommodés et j'avais pu les ranger dans ma besace.

Lorsque je parvins devant chez l'elfe, je frappai doucement contre le battant et elle vint m'ouvrir, déjà prête pour la soirée.

- Venez, me dit-elle.

Elle me fit asseoir devant une coiffeuse et s'attela ou démêlage de mes cheveux.

- Alors, finis-je par dire en rompant le silence, vous êtes la fille du Seigneur Elrond, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Il est gentil, même s'il peut paraître un peu sec, parfois.

Je repensais à ces mots à sa réaction sur les rives dans la Bruinen. Il avait eu l'air de me haïr et de me rejeter. Ce qui amena, presque involontairement, la question qui suit à sortir de ma bouche.

- Mais comment prend-il votre relation avec l'héritier d'Isildur ?

Arwen stoppa sa main, comme sous le choc… Elle eut même, je crus l'apercevoir dans le miroir, un mouvement de recul.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Gandalf m'a dit que vous en saviez beaucoup, mais je ne savais pas que vous puissiez connaître un détail aussi personnel.

- Je suis désolée.

- Il le prend comme il peut, répondit-elle en balayant mon excuse d'un revers de la main et en re-brossant mes cheveux.

Je pris donc la décision d'éviter soigneusement le sujet « Aragorn » et me tournai plutôt sur la vie des elfes et de la Terre du Milieu. Arwen m'apprit tout ce qu'elle savait et une véritable amitié se lia entre nous. Elle me fit ensuite des confidences. Aragorn et elle s'aimaient depuis le premier jour et elle avait prévu de perdre son immortalité pour pouvoir vivre à ses côtés.

- Je l'ignorais, mentis-je plusieurs fois.

- Voilà, s'écria-t-elle au bout de trois heures de travail. Digne d'une elfe de la Lorièn.

En effet, lorsque je regardai dans le miroir, je crus entrevoir une descendante de Galadriel. Mes cheveux étaient tressés de mille nattes qui faisaient ressortir chaque couleur présente dans ma chevelure et c'était beau, effectivement. Arwen posant ensuite un diadème sur mon crâne fait de fils d'argent et d'or entremêlés. Une feuille de la Lorièn descendait sur mon front et c'était somptueux.

- Gardez le diadème. Je vous l'offre.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- De rien, répondit-elle à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Lors du banquet ce soir-là, je fis la connaissance de deux autres des membres de la future et pour le moment inconnue, Communauté de l'Anneau. Je rencontrai Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor que je trouvai fort antipathique au premier abord. Puis vint le tour de Legolas, l'elfe du Royaume Sylvestre. Lui était plus doux et plus subtil que Boromir et nous sympathisâmes tout de suite. Nous entreprîmes de connaître les origines de l'un et de l'autre, mais ce fut un sujet plus que complexe en ce qui concernait Legolas, à tel point que je ne peux le retranscrire ici tant ce fut compliqué. Bon… d'accord… je ne me souviens plus de tout parce que j'étais écroulée de fatigue. Je partis donc avant la chanson de Bilbon et allait retrouver mon lit.

Mais en passant au détour d'un couloir, j'entendis la voix dédaigneuse de Boromir et me cachait derrière une colonne.

- La lame brisée de Narsil, disait-il, toujours tranchante.

Il tourna son visage vers Aragorn qui était apparu dans la pièce comme par magie. Boromir ajouta :

- Rien de plus qu'un héritage brisé.

D'un geste dégoûté, il reposa l'épée qui tomba avec fracas dans le silence de Fondcombe. Il passa à côté de moi sans me voir et disparut dans la nuit.

Aragorn ramassa l'épée et la reposa sur le socle de pierre. Arwen apparut à son tour auprès d'Aragorn.

- _A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin. Renich i lú i erui govannem? (L'ombre ne s'est abattue sur vous pour le moment. Ni sur vous, ni sur moi. Vous souvenez-vous de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?), _dit-elle.

- _Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen. (Je croyais m'être perdu dans un rêve.)_

- _Gwenwin in enninath... Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich. Renich i beth i pennen? (de longues années sont passées. Vous n'aviez pas alors tous ces soucis. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit ?)_

- Vous avez dit vouloir vous lier à moi.

- Et c'est ce que je ferai, répondit Arwen en lui tendant une main fermée.

Je préférais m'éclipser avant de me sentir trop voyeuse. Cela valait mieux.

Cette nuit-là, couchée dans mes draps douillets, entourée de Merry et Pippin, j'eus soudain les larmes aux yeux. J'étais à Fondcombe. J'avais vécu une journée merveilleuse et ce n'était que la première d'un très grand lot. J'en avais conscience et m'en réjouissais d'avance. Mais je savais aussi que la lumière n'accompagnerait pas chacun de mes pas. Des problèmes allaient venir s'interposer entre moi et mes objectifs. C'était certain.

Ces pensées obscurcissant mon esprit, je me glissais hors de mon lit sans éveiller les cousins, revêtis ma robe bleue et sortis fumer sur l'une des terrasses de la cité. Là, sur un banc, je me mis à fredonner la chanson d'Aragorn en détaillant le ciel bleu foncé qui s'était étendue sur Fondcombe.

- _Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinome marùvan ar Hinlidinyar tenn'ambar-metta!_

- C'est une chanson pleine de sens, me dit la voix du Gondorien dans mon dos.

Je me retournai. Il fumait non loin de ma position, assis à même le sol, me tournant le dos. Je fus émue qu'il m'ait entendue chanter SA chanson et esquissai un sourire.

- Mais je me demande si vous la comprenez entièrement, Meldoria.

- Je crois que oui, répondis-je en me tournant vers le ciel. C'est une arrivée dans un pays inconnu qui devient le nôtre parce qu'on apprend à le connaître. On finit par s'y installé, parce que nous ressentons en nous que ce monde est le nôtre. C'est un sentiment que l'on veut ensuite transmettre à ses descendants.

Aragorn se tourna dans ma direction au moment où je me tournais pour voir sa réaction. Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis que, bien que cette explication ne lui convienne pas, il comprenait mon point de vue.

- Peut-être, dit-il en haussant les épaules, mais pour moi, c'est l'histoire d'un retour.

Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu quand il ajouta :

- Un retour que l'on a attendu toute sa vie.

- Vous voulez retrouver votre place au Gondor ? demandai-je. Vous devez devenir le roi que vous êtes destiné à être.

Je me levai et allai me planter devant lui. Il me dévisagea un instant.

- C'est Arwen qui vous a parlé de ce fait ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Encore une erreur de ma part. Il ne fallait pas que je dévoile tout ce qui devait être ou pas. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour me punir, mais ne répondis pas à sa question. Il dut croire que c'était un oui, car il soupira et poursuivit :

- Je suis un Dunadan, Meldoria, et je ne suis pas plus roi que vous reine de quoi que ce soit.

J'acquiesçais en silence pour ne pas lui sortir toute une tirade comme quoi je n'étais pas reine, mais que lui allait devenir un grand roi et qu'il serait sans nul doute le plus respecté et le plus extraordinaire, etc.

- L'Avenir nous dira ce que chacun d'entre nous doit être, Aragorn. Il faut lui faire confiance et tâcher de faire les bons choix, dis-je.

- Surtout dans des heures qui s'annoncent si sombres, ajouta-t-il.

Je souris et il se le va pour poser sa main sur mon épaule.

- Merci, Meldoria du Gondor. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Aragorn, fils du Gondor.

Il s'éloignait déjà lorsque je lui répondis, mais à l'énonciation de ma dernière appellation, il me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et disparut dans la nuit. Par le titre que je m'étais octroyé, je me sentais sincèrement proche de lui et ressentais au plus profond de mon être, mon appartenance au Gondor, terre des rois. J'imaginais Minas Tirith comme si j'avais longtemps vécu là-bas. Je me peignais les grandes plaines comme si j'avais toujours chevauché en leur sein. Aragorn était presque un frère. Il m'était très cher, il était l'héritier du trône et si tel était son destin, j'étais prête à sacrifier ma vie pour l'aider à l'accomplir.


	3. Le Conseil d'Elrond

J'allais retourner me coucher en songeant à mon éventuel avenir et mon possible retour dans mon monde, lorsque des voix me parvenant de la salle de musique me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je reconnus une conversation ayant lieu entre le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf le Gris. Je collais mon oreille contre la porte de marbre et écoutais un instant.

- Frodon a apporté l'Anneau à Fondcombe, disait Elrond, en faisant preuve d'une grande résistance à ses attraits maléfiques.

- Frodon a assez souffert, répondait Gandalf. Nous ne devons plus rien lui demander.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre à la fois contre le Mordor et Isengard, s'emporta Elrond. À qui ferions-nous appel ? Aux nains ? Ils ont trop occupé à creuser et ne se soucient guère des problèmes des autres.

Je connaissais la réponse que Gandalf allait donner, mais je voulais être celle qui le dirait. Je voulus faire une entrée théâtrale et fracassante, digne d'Aragorn, mais en voulant pousser les battants de la porte, je me retrouvai à pousser un poids plus lourd que celui auquel je m'attendais. Je m'écroulai donc une fois la porte ouverte sur le sol de la salle de musique, aux pieds de Gandalf et d'Elrond, les interrompant par mon arrivée bruyante. Je venais de me payer la honte de ma vie ! Je me relevai et tentai de retrouvé une contenance un peu près digne.

- Votre force, dis-je après m'être raclé la gorge, réside dans les hommes.

Elrond haussa les sourcils.

- Vous nous espionniez, jeune fille ? me demanda le seigneur elfe.

Je rougis en baissant la tête et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Les yeux gris d'Elrond me glaçaient. Il était furieux et je venais carrément de lui manquer de respect.

- Les hommes ? réfléchit-il. Les hommes sont faibles. Leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil. J'étais là. J'étais là il y a trois mille ans, lorsqu'Isildur prit l'Anneau. Il fut le seul à pouvoir le détruire, mais il permit au mal de perdurer.

Je voulus protester, mais gardai finalement silence, de peur d'aggraver mon cas. Je laissai donc Gandalf nous défendre.

- Il est un homme qui pourrait les réunifier ! déclara-t-il dans un élan dramaturgique. Un homme qui pourrait prétendre au trône du Gondor.

- Il s'est détourné de ce chemin il y a bien longtemps, rétorqua le Seigneur des elfes.

Gandalf s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'Elrond ajouta :

- Gandalf, l'Anneau ne peut rester à Fondcombe !

Le Magicien sortit de la salle de musique, me laissant seule avec mes remords et avec l'elfe le plus imposant de l'Univers tout entier de la fantaisie. Je déglutis difficilement quand ses yeux gris se posèrent sur moi, me dévisageant. J'entendis alors sa voix dans ma tête.

« Meldoria du Gondor, » disait-il « vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai le don de voyance. Je n'ai cependant pas pu voir ce qu'il se passait dans ce monde auquel vous appartenez. Cela étant dit, je ne peux vous faire confiance, puisque votre passé m'est inaccessible. Il est temps pour vous de partir. »

Je préférais couper court à cet échange. Elrond, dans ma tête, avait un accès illimité à toutes mes pensées et à mes doutes. J'aurais pu aisément me laisser avoir, mais une voix dans mon esprit me disait de me battre davantage.

- Vous ne m'écarterez pas sans que je me défende, Elrond de Fondcombe, répondis-je d'une voix trop tremblante pour être convaincante. Je suis une fille plus qu'ordinaire dans mon monde. J'ai des amis, comme tout le monde, quelques coups de cœur amoureux, mais rien de bien passionnant. Ma vie est plutôt monotone et le seul point qui me donne de l'espoir, c'est que je peux écrire des histoires qui me font m'évader. Je peux en lire, aussi et cela m'aide sans doute à tenir le coup. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ma vie. Elle est plutôt calme, c'est tout. Rien ne se passe. Alors si je peux vivre une aventure, même si je dois pour cela réduire mon temps de vie, peu importe. Au moins, j'aurais accompli quelque chose. J'ignore si ce que je vis ici est un rêve ou non – même si j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tout ceci est réel – mais je me battrai pour ce que je crois être juste.

- La mort peut vous attendre à chaque pas, Meldoria.

- Chez moi aussi. Il suffit de traverser une route sans regarder à gauche et à droite.

Elrond acquiesça en silence. Il fixa ensuite ses yeux dans les miens, tentant de me faire scier. Je soutenais son regard de mon mieux et prit une décision folle.

- Je veux assister au conseil, demain ! déclarai-je en ne lâchant pas ses prunelles.

- Non, décréta Elrond.

- Ce n'était pas une question, lâchai-je.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Les yeux d'Elrond se durcirent davantage sur les miens. Je n'avais pas le droit de donner des ordres ! Pas à cet elfe-là ! Je baissai les yeux en signe de soumission et prit le chemin de la sortie, un peu penaude. Non, soyons sincère : je partais la queue entre les jambes, complètement déçue de ma conduite et honteuse. J'allais m'en aller, mais Elrond m'interpela.

- Dame Meldoria, dit-il, le conseil vous est ouvert demain. Vous avez fait preuve de courage pour assumer vos convictions et avez su renoncer au moment opportun. Cela mérite récompense. Je vous donne donc accès au conseil, mais je vous donne quelques règles à suivre.

Je me retournais et ouvrai de grands yeux ahuris.

- Tout ce que vous voulez ! m'écriai-je.

- Vous ne prendrez pas la parole ! Vous ne ferez partie d'aucune expédition, quelle qu'elle soit si il en existe une qui puisse voir le jour. Vous ne bougerez pas de votre siège et ne participerez qu'en tant que spectateur muet et presque invisible.

Je fis la moue et levai un regard plein d'espoir pour demander encore :

- Je n'aurais pas le droit de partir si une expédition part ?

- Non.

- Je pourrais emprunter le même chemin qu'eux sans faire partie du groupe, vous savez…

Je savais que j'abusais, mais je tenais à avoir son aval.

- Tout est possible, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire avant de me dépasser et de sortir de la salle.

J'avais accès au conseil et j'avais le droit de suivre l'expédition qui serait entendue le lendemain ! C'était trop beau. J'avais de la chance. Quoi qu'aurait été sa réponse, de toute façon, j'aurais vu la scène de loin, me dissimulant derrière des buissons, à l'instar des trois autres Hobbits, mais avoir l'accord d'un roi, c'était mille fois mieux et je serais mieux placée. Je souriais lorsque, en silence, je me glissais dans mon lit, entre Merry et Pippin. Le lendemain s'annonçait mouvementé, mais je m'en réjouissais et m'en délectais par avance.

Ce matin-là, en me réveillant, j'eus un léger moment de flottement, me demandant où je me trouvais. Lorsque je réalisais que j'étais entourée de deux jeunes gens de la Comté, je me souvins de tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Je me levai en chancelant légèrement, comme lorsqu'on sort du lit trop vite au réveil, mais ce que je ressentais était très différent. En m'asseyant sur le petit balcon et en laissant vagabonder mon regard sur Fondcombe à peine réveillée, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- _Amy ! appelait une voix dans mon dos dans les couloirs du collège._

- _Morgane ! m'exclamai-je en reconnaissant la silhouette singulière de mon amie._

_Morgane est une jeune fille de mon âge que j'ai rencontrée deux ans auparavant. Elle porte les cheveux courts, de grosses lunettes bariolées. Ses grands yeux bruns sont capables de tout. Ils passent de la déprime à l'excitation la plus forte en une fraction de seconde et elle est ma meilleure amie. Elle a un look des plus excentriques. Elle peut être très classe, mais elle peut aussi débarquer un jour en portant une jupe stylée avec un T-Shirt que la plupart des gens garderaient pour dormir tellement ils auraient honte de le porter. Mais en principe, elle est bien habillée et elle donne de bons conseils vestimentaires._

- _Tu as passé un bon week end ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur. Moi, je me suis éclatée ! J'ai regardé tout Teen Wolf en deux jours ! C'était génial. En plus, on peut shiper tout le monde avec tout le monde !_

_Morgane adore les séries et est une fangirl accomplie. Elle m'a légèrement contaminée et je suis ses séries pour comprendre de quoi elle parle. Elle lit fanfiction sur fanfiction, mais en dehors de son côté geek, c'est un fille des plus ordinaires._

_Lorsque nous atteignîmes la terrasse et allumâmes nos cigarettes, nous fûmes rejointes par Kana, une autre de mes amies._

- _Il ne faudra pas être en retard en cours, dit-elle en arrivant à notre hauteur._

_Cette fille-là, c'est un cas. Elle est obsédée par la réussite scolaire et a un mal fou à décrocher cinq minutes. Elle a des cheveux à la Hermione et des lunettes carrées qui lui donne un air sérieux._

- _T'inquiète ! s'exclama Morgane en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette._

_Nous éclatâmes de rire !_

Je revins soudaine à Fondcombe et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Que se passerait-il si je ne pouvais jamais les revoir ? Et mes parents ? Mon corps avait-il disparu de mon monde ou était-il encore au centre de documentation ? Aurais-je des ennuis lorsque je rentrerais chez moi parce que j'avais été absente de mes cours ? Comment pourrais-je reprendre le cours de ma vie après cela ? Tout ceci n'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

- Bonjour, me dit une voix ensommeillée dans mon dos.

- Bonjour Pippin, dis-je en essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes de mes joues.

- Petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il en se réveillant un peu.

- Oui.

Nous parcourûmes les dédales de la cité des elfes pour rejoindre la place du banquet de la veille. Là, nous retrouvâmes Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Gandalf, Boromir, Gloìn, le père de Gimli, et Gimli en personne. Ils nous firent une place et nous nous régalâmes de jus de fruits que je ne connaissais pas et de pain frais.

Je jetais des coups d'œil à Aragorn et Arwen et constatai que cette-dernière n'avait plus l'étoile du soir autour du cou, mais que l'homme de sa vie la portait. Le destin de la fille d'Elrond était donc scellé et il allait falloir être vigilant pour le salut de son avenir. Je déglutis avec peine en y pensant. Comment réagirait Aragorn si Arwen venait à mourir ? Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces idées sinistres de mon esprit.

Le conseil aurait lieu dans deux heures. Je devais me hâter. En retournant dans la chambre que je partageais avec les Hobbits, je constatai que ma robe bleue avait été lavée et rangée dans mon sac, mais aussi qu'une autre était étalée sur mon lit. Elle était blanche. Très simple, mais elle avait ce je ne sais quoi qui faisait toute la différence. Sans soute la robe qu'Arwen m'avait fait faire. Je la revêtis donc et attachai mes cheveux en une simple queue de cheval avec un ruban doré. Ce n'était rien de très extraordinaire, mais je ne devais pas trop me faire remarquer aujourd'hui.

J'attendais un instant en ressentant une tension qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je patientais car quelqu'un devait venir me chercher pour me rendre sur le lieu du conseil. J'étais angoissée et tendue. Ce fut Arwen, qui apparut dans la pièce après quelques minutes d'attente interminables.

- Venez, Dame Meldoria, dit-elle, il est l'heure de vous rendre sur la place du conseil.

Je lui emboitai le pas en tremblant. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je fixais son cou et mon regard dut la brûler, car elle finit par suivre mes yeux et posa sa main sur l'endroit où pendait originellement son collier.

- Oui, dit-elle. Je sais ce que vous pensez.

- Ça, j'en doute, marmonnai-je en repensant au petit-déjeuner de ce matin-là.

- Vous vous dites que je suis folle d'abandonner la vie des Eldars pour un homme à l'esprit si aisément changeant.

- Non, répondis-je. Je me dis simplement qu'à votre place, j'aurais sans doute agis de la même façon. C'est un homme d'honneur et je suis persuadée qu'il deviendra un grand roi.

- Vous en êtes persuadée ou vous le savez ? me soupçonna-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules en grimaçant pour lui faire croire que je ne savais pas. Mensonge éhonté puisque je le savais, bien entendu, mais elle devait l'ignorer, à l'instar de tous, en dehors d'Elrond et de Gandalf.

- Je le pense aussi, dit-elle en soupirant. Et je pense aussi que vous êtes de bon conseil, Meldoria.

- Je ne fais que donner mon avis, rétorquai-je. Certaines choses méritent d'être claires dans nos esprit et seules comptent nos certitudes et notre volonté, achevai-je.

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans le silence. Nos pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides de Fondcombe. Où étaient les elfes ? Arwen me mena sur le lieu de l'assemblée. Elle me laissa sous l'arche blanche entourée de lierre vert émeraude en me disant qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à aller plus loin.

Je parvins donc seule sur une place circulaire où tous les seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu se tenaient déjà en cercle, dans des fauteuils confortables. Ils se scrutaient, hésitaient, murmuraient entre eux et s'inquiétaient mutuellement de leurs avenirs respectifs. Je vis Gimli, Gloìn, Legolas à qui j'adressai un signe de la main qu'il me rendit. J'observai Gandalf dont les yeux bleus veillaient sur Frodon. Ce-dernier, si petit malgré la présence des nains, semblait encore moins à sa place que moi. Je m'assis sur le dernier siège de libre. Je n'avais tout d'abord pas remarqué que les regards s'étaient tous posés sur moi lorsque j'étais arrivée.

- Une femme, entendis-je.

- Dans une assemblée si importante, murmura une voix.

- C'est intolérable, rugissait une autre.

Je n'eus aucun mal à discerner la voix de Boromir et lui lançai un regard noir.

- Si Dame Meldoria est là, rétorqua une tierce personne.

Il s'agissait d'Aragorn et je lui adressai un regard de remerciement. J'avais pour l'heure réussi à tenir ma promesse à Elrond. Je n'avais pas prononcé le moindre mot. Elrond entra alors dans le cercle et prit sa place sur un siège surélevé. Au centre de notre cercle, il y avait une table de marbre sur laquelle, je le devinais, Elrond allait demander à Frodon de poser l'Anneau.

- Seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu, commença Elrond, amis de toujours. L'heure est grave et je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui pour vous faire part de ma crainte. L'Anneau de Sauron est réapparut à Fondcombe.

Des murmures se firent entendre tout autour de la foule des seigneurs. Frodon gardait la tête basse. On eut dit qu'il avait atterri là par hasard. Ce qui, entre nous soit dit, n'était pas totalement faux non plus.

- Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon, déclara Elrond en désignant la table de marbre.

Je réalisai à ce moment précis que je n'avais encore jamais vu la source de toutes ces aventures dont j'avais si souvent rêvé. L'Anneau tant convoité par les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. J'inspirai en souhaitant pouvoir contrôlé mes pulsions face à un si grand pouvoir, c'est pourquoi je fus surprise, lorsque Frodon déposa l'Anneau sur la table, de ne pas ressentir cet attrait malsain. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en fixant l'objet doré posé sur la table. Rien. Pas d'envie meurtrière, pas d'envie de le posséder, rien qu'une nausée affreuse en songeant à tous les maux qu'il avait engendré.

Une clameur se fit entendre très pressante chez les seigneurs.

Frodon se rassit. Il se sentait déposséder de son bien. Cela crevait les yeux.

Une voix se fit entendre, plus forte que les autres. Celle de Boromir du Gondor, fils de Denethor. Il était faible face à l'Anneau.

- Cet Anneau est un nom, disait-il en imposant le silence autour de lui. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Donnez cet Anneau au Gondor, car c'est grâce à lui que vos peuples sont aujourd'hui en sécurité.

Je fus alors vexée de ne pouvoir assister à cela que de vue et non y participer. J'aurai eu une ou deux choses à lui rétorquer, mais le regard d'Elrond me surveillait et je ravalai les mots dans le fond de ma gorge.

- Il serait dangereux de l'utiliser contre son maître, déclara Gandalf. Sa puissance se retournerait contre nous.

- Nous ne devons pas l'utiliser, en effet, argumenta Aragorn, car il nous prendrait comme il a détruit ses anciens possesseurs.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses ? demanda Boromir sur le point d'imploser.

- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur, intervint Legolas en se levant d'un bond. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

- _Havo dad Legolas !_ ordonna Aragorn. (asseyez-vous, Legolas)

- Le descendant d'Isildur ? demanda Boromir, un trait de haine dans la voix. Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Mais il se rassit tout de même.

- L'Anneau doit être détruit.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? demanda Gimli en se levant et en abattant sa hache sur l'Anneau qui la brisa.

Je savais quel effet aurait cette attaque aurait sur l'Anneau alors je me focalisai sur la réaction de Frodon. Celui-ci eut l'air de recevoir lui-même le coup de hache et s'enfonça dans son siège en faisant la moue.

- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloìn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. Il doit être mené au Mordor et être jeté dans la Montagne du Destin là où il a été forgé et le seul endroit où il puisse être anéanti. L'un de vous doit le faire.

- On ne pénètre pas si facilement en Mordor, répliqua Boromir. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout.

- Il faut pourtant agir, s'écria Legolas en se levant.

- Et j'imagine que vous pensez être celui qui le fera, hurla Gimli. Nul ne peut se fier à un elfe !

Autour de moi, tous les seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu s'étaient levés et débattaient en hurlant du bien fondé de choisir quelqu'un de leur ethnie pour accomplir cette tâche. Je savais ce qui se disait, alors je n'écoutais pas. Frodon se leva soudain après avoir longtemps fixé l'Anneau.

- Je vais le faire ! hurla-t-il pour surpasser les cris des seigneurs.

Je vis le visage de Gandalf se fermer. Il avait peur, mais était sans doute un peu soulagé.

- Bien que… je ne connaisse pas le moyen…

- Je vous guiderai, Frodon Sacquet, déclara Gandalf.

- Si par la vie ou la mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai, dit Aragorn. Mon épée est vôtre.

- Et mon arc est vôtre, dit à son tour Legolas.

- Et ma hache, acheva Gimli.

- Le sort de la Terre du Milieu repose dans vos mains, petit homme, déclara enfin Boromir. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra aussi à vous.

Sam apparut alors, sortant d'un bosquet.

- Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi.

- Non, en effet, répondit Elrond, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non.

- Nous venons ici ! hurlèrent les cousins en sortant de leur cachette.

Elrond fit davantage la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux furieux.

- Et puis, se défendit Pippin, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose…

Je ne pouvais plus tenir et me levai en disant :

- Cela te met déjà hors course Pippin !

Elrond ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut devancer par Boromir qui s'écria :

- Une femme serait un fardeau dans notre quête !

Je haussai un sourcil dédaigneux dans sa direction et suppliai Elrond du regard. « S'il vous plaît, Seigneur Elrond, laissez-moi y aller en faisant partie de la Communauté, je vous en prie ! »

- Dix compagnons, annonça Elrond. Bien, soupira-t-il à mon intention. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !

- Chouette, se réjouit Pippin. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

J'avais tant attendu cette phrase que j'éclatai d'un rire sonore. J'adorais décidément Pippin et ne put m'empêcher de rire à nouveau en voyant Merry fusiller son cousin du regard.


	4. Le Pic de Caradhras

**Coucou tout le monde. J'ai mis du temps à poser ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu de la peine à l'écrire. Vous verrez, en fin de chapitre, quelques précisions techniques au sujet du tir à l'arc, car tout ne me semblait pas évident pour des néophytes...**

**Un tout grand merci à ma beta préférée! J'ai cité Manelor! Plein de bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Nous partîmes le lendemain du Conseil avec pour seuls bagages des rechanges, des vivres, nos armes et l'espoir dans le cœur. Je n'aidais à prendre aucune décision, laissant à Gandalf et aux membres de la Communauté le soin de choisir nos itinéraires. Ils devaient faire des erreurs pour mener le bien à la victoire. Nous prîmes donc la route en direction du Pic de Caradhras. Je savais, bien sûr, ce qu'il s'y passerait, et je savais aussi ce que choisirait Frodon comme option, mais je préférais ne rien en dire à Gandalf. Il devait nous mener là-bas. À chaque pas, je me disais que je ne devais rien dire. Je ne devais pas intervenir dans leurs choix, sous peine de changer la fin de nos aventures.

Merry, Sam et Pippin avaient reçu, de la part des elfes, des dagues qui leur serviraient d'épées. Frodon, lui, était armé de Dard, l'épée de son vieil oncle qui résidait désormais à Fondcombe. Moi, je reçus d'Arwen une dague en argent qui, en toute honnêteté, me donnait une classe du tonnerre. (Bah oui. Une fille, ça se regarde dans la glace avec tous ses équipements pour savoir si cela lui va.) De plus, puisque chacun avait déjà une cape de voyage, Elrond m'en offrit une avec un sourire.

« Soyez ce que vous devez être, Gondorienne. » M'avait-il dit.

Nous faisions approximativement quarante-cinq kilomètres par jour. Nous mîmes donc à peu près onze jours avant de quitter les flots de la Bruinen, que nous suivions, et l'Eregion, pour nous attaquer à la chaîne de montagnes.

Nous faisions des haltes pour la pause de midi et le soir, au coucher du Soleil. Le premier jour, notre repas fut essentiellement composé de Lembas. Le suivant, Pippin me mimant les colères du père Magott me fit tellement rire que je crus que j'allais m'étouffer. Je me mis à tousser et le dédaigneux Boromir me tendit sa gourde sans même me regarder.

- Ce que fait le semi-homme ne devrait pas vous faire vous étouffer, dit-il.

Peut-être devrais-je préciser une chose… Boromir et moi, ce n'est pas l'amour fou. En fait, on ne pouvait pas se supporter. Enfin, ce n'est pas vrai, mais sur le principe…Pour lui, une femme n'avait sa place que dans son lit et devait veiller au bien-être de sa famille et de son époux. Mais alors, ce que je ne pouvais supporter, c'est quand il me faisait des remarques sur ma tenue ! D'accord, je dois l'admettre, je pouvais ressembler à un homme car j'étais vêtue d'une veste en cuir, avec un T-Shirt en lin – prêté par Aragorn – et de mon jean délavé. J'avais pour lui, tout d'une personne de sexe masculin, à ça près que je n'en étais pas un. Mais que voulait-il que je fasse ? Que je porte une robe pour me battre dans les rochers de l'Eregion ? Pour le coup, je le traitais de vieil ancêtre, ce que Gandalf ne sembla pas apprécier.

Boromir me disait barbare. Il niait en permanence mon appartenance au Gondor, mais je pus le faire taire à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il testa mes connaissances sur la cité blanche. Je remercie d'ailleurs mon maître J.R.R. Tolkien pour ses descriptions de Minas Tirith.

Nous nous arrêtâmes aux pieds de la première montagne afin de manger un peu et de nous entraîner – je parle pour les Hobbits et pour moi – au combat à l'épée. Boromir fut notre professeur, si bien que je ne retenais pas mes coups. Mais avant de réussir à le toucher, je dus m'approprier le poids de l'arme d'Aragorn qui était très lourde et peu maniable pour moi. Je fus blessée à plusieurs reprises. Mes cours d'escrime ne portaient pas vraiment leur fruit. Sur un champ de bataille, je serais très probablement morte, mais je ne reçus que des bleus et des égratignures. Au moins, j'étais capable de tenir lors d'un combat en attendant que quelqu'un me donne un coup de main. Lorsque je reçus de Boromir l'autorisation de faire une pause, je lorgnai l'arc et les flèches de Legolas, pendant que le Gondorien s'occupait des Hobbits. Je savais que j'étais capable de tirer puisque je prenais des cours depuis plusieurs années dans mon monde. Enfin… tout dépendait de la puissance de l'arc… Un cent livres ?* Cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée pour cet archer. Et combien de pouces ?*1. Un long-bow, ça j'en étais sûre*2. Je peux ? demandai-je en m'approchant de l'elfe.

- Mon arc ? dit-il en me dévisageant.

- Oui. Je peux tirer une ou deux flèches ?

- Bien sûr. Vous savez comment tirer à l'arc ?

- Je ne sais pas trop si j'en serais capable avec le vôtre, mais je voudrais essayer.

- D'accord, répondit-il. Faites au moins une volée*3.

- Merci.

Je pris l'arc et le bandai*4. Je trouvai une cible. Un cercle taillé dans l'écorce d'un tronc d'arbre mort. Je me mis en position en encochant une flèche.

Je posai ma main au point d'ancrage*5. Je fis ma décoche et la première de mes flèches frappa un peu trop à gauche du cercle, mais elle était bel et bien dans le tronc. J'encochai une seconde flèche, corrigeai ma position et tirai. Cette flèche-ci atteignit l'arbre en plein centre du cercle.

Je redressai la tête, très satisfaite de mon tir.

- Vous êtes douée, intervint Legolas.

- J'ai besoin d'échauffement, dis-je en me repositionnant.

J'encochai ma dernière flèche et posai ma main à son point d'ancrage, mais je n'eus pas le temps de décocher que le visage de Legolas s'était durcit en regardant au Sud.

Je débandai l'arc et scrutais le ciel à mon tour.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Aragorn.

- C'est rien qu'un petit nuage, répondit Gimli avec son accent prononcé.

- Qui avance vite, objecta Boromir.

- Et contre le vent, ajoutai-je.

- Des Crébains du pays de Dun !

- Cachez-vous ! hurla Aragorn. Sam, Merry, Pippin, à couvert, hurla-t-il en prenant Frodon avec lui.

Nous agîmes tous de la même manière. Hélas, il restait, bien visible, la trace de notre feu et de nos entraînements, dont deux flèches d'elfe plantées dans un tronc d'arbre mort. En gros, moins discret, tu meures !

Après le passage de ce que je considérais comme des corbeaux, nous sortîmes de nos abris et je regardais les oiseaux qui s'en allaient vers l'Isengard avec une moue de dégout.

- Le passage par le Sud est surveillé, annonça Gandalf. Il nous faut passer par le Col de Caradhras, décréta-t-il en désignant la montagne qui se dressait devant nous.

- Ce chemin est trop long, grommela Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria, proposa-t-il.

- Non, Gimli. Je n'emprunterai les mines que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, déclara Gandalf.

Nous passâmes donc par les montagnes. Elles étaient fort enneigées et le froid pénétrait chaque parcelle de notre peau pourtant protégée par nos vêtements et nos capes. Chaque pas était pénible, mais nous avancions tous avec espoir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ruminer tout en observant les Hobbits. Peu habitués à des conditions aussi extrêmes et pieds nus – franchement, on n'a pas idées de traverser une montagne enneigée pieds nus – ils avaient encore davantage de peine à avancer que nous. Le seul qui se fichait du temps et du froid, c'était Legolas. Il n'avait pas froid et ne s'enfonçait pas dans la neige il passait par-dessus ! Mais les hommes, le nain et les semi-hommes s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse poudreuse froide qui se glissait sous nos vêtements. C'était affreux et rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai encore des frissons d'horreur.

Alors que nous commencions à peine à apercevoir le pic du col de Caradhras, Frodon fit un faux-pas et roula dans la neige jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn, un peu plus bas, ne mette fin à sa chute. JE me trouvais en fin de file et je ne pus qu'assister à la scène, complètement impuissante. Je me précipitai sur le Hobbit.

- Ça va, Frodon ? demandai-je en me penchant sur lui.

Ce-dernier ne me répondit pas, mais passa une main sous sa chemise de mithril. Il darda un regard paniqué sur moi. « Oh non », pensai-je. « L'Anneau et Boromir ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? » Visiblement, le froid altérait considérablement mes capacités mentales qui n'étaient pas déjà au plus haut des niveaux en temps normal.

- L'Anneau, souffla Frodon.

Je fis volte-face et vis Boromir ramasser la chaîne d'où pendait l'Anneau de pouvoir. Je pus apercevoir dans ses yeux bleus qu'il se laissait hypnotiser par sa volonté.

- Il est étrange de ressentir autant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose…

On eut dit qu'il entrait en transe. Aragorn, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, s'avança vers Boromir.

- Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

J'avais posé mes mains sur les épaules de Frodon, signifiant à Boromir par ce geste que le jeune Hobbit était sous ma protection. Gandalf et les autres observaient la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux sans oser le moindre mouvement. Ils semblaient retenir leur souffle. Boromir passa Aragorn en le bousculant et marcha sur nous. Je glissai discrètement une main sous ma cape et effleurai la dague d'Arwen. Dès que ma paume rencontra le métal froid, mes doigts se refermèrent dessus et tirèrent sur le pommeau pour sortir la lame doucement de son fourreau. Boromir avançait toujours. Il s'arrêta à notre hauteur et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens un court instant, car il détourna très vite le regard. Il tendit finalement l'Anneau à Frodon.

- Gardez-le, dit-il à ce-dernier. Il ne m'intéresse pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire des plus hautains.

Dieu que je haïssais ce type ! Et j'avais eu la peur de ma vie. J'étais prête à tout pour défendre Frodon. Enfin non. Peut-être pas à tout…

Frodon lui arracha l'Anneau des mains et le repassa autour de son cou. Boromir passa une main dans les cheveux du Hobbit et fit demi-tour en riant. Je vis les mains d'Aragorn lâcher son épée et mes mains remirent la dague en place dans mon dos. Je soupirai et me penchai sur mon Hobbit.

- Ça va ? demandai-je encore.

Frodon acquiesça en silence et reprit sa marche, emboitant le pas à Aragorn. Je fis de même. En moi, la colère se disputait à l'envie de leur hurler de changer de route. Je savais qu'ils s'en sortiraient, mais moi, je n'étais pas comptée dans les récits alors… j'appréhendais beaucoup la suite des événements.

Gandalf ouvrait la marche. Il était suivi de Legolas, puis de Boromir – que je gardais à l'œil. Venaient ensuite Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon. Aragorn suivait derrière, puis Gimli et je fermais la marche. Au bout de plusieurs heures de silence pesant, les Hobbits et Gimli, ne pouvant déroger à leur nature rieuse et enjouée se remirent à rire et à discuter. Je restais anxieuse. Gimli leur vantait l'accueil et la chaleur des nains et cela me fit avoir un haut-le-corps.

Legolas s'arrêta et attendit que je le rejoigne. Lorsque je parvins à sa hauteur, il reprit un pas décidé. Nous marchâmes ainsi côte à côte un instant, dans le silence, puis il prit la parole.

- Discrète pour une humaine, mais pas assez pour des yeux d'elfe, dit-il. Vous teniez déjà votre arme en main lorsque Boromir a dépassé Aragorn. Jusqu'où auriez-vous été ? Qu'êtes-vous prête à faire pour cette quête ?

Je pris un instant de réflexion. Aurais-je été capable de tuer Boromir ? Non. Je l'estimais trop pour cela.

- J'étais prête à attaquer Boromir, mais je ne l'aurais pas tué si telle est votre question.

- Même s'il s'était attaqué à Frodon ?

Là encore je pris un instant pour y réfléchir. Comment aurais-je réagi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'apprécie le Gondorien qu'il est, donc je n'aurais pas eu ce courage. Je lui aurais repris l'Anneau au péril de ma vie, mais jamais je n'aurais tenté de le tuer délibérément. L'Anneau change la nature profonde de tout être qui l'approche. Boromir n'étant pas lui-même, je ne vois pas de raison de le tuer pour quelque chose qu'il ne peut contrôler.

Cette fois, ce fut Legolas qui garda le silence, sembla réfléchir à son tour.

- Et vous ? demandai-je. Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas hésité à le tuer, dit-il en allant retrouver sa place dans notre cortège insolite.

Pourquoi aurait-il tué Boromir ? L'Anneau avait-il un pouvoir plus grand que ce que j'imaginais sur Legolas ? Possible. Mais pas certain. En tant qu'elfe, il devait le désirer, comme tout le monde… tout le monde sauf moi… Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas de ce monde ? Mais alors, que faisais-je là ? Comment me rendre utile ? Pour moi, l'Anneau n'était qu'un bout de métal. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que je ne pourrais accompagner Frodon en Mordor. Il allait devoir le détruire et subir les pires tourments parce que cet ignoble objet devait être anéanti par un être qui y tenait.

C'est sur ces réflexions que Boromir parvint à ma hauteur. Je me sentis submergée par la colère. Je gardai donc le silence.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il comme je ne disais rien.

Je ne répondis pas et serrai les dents. Je sentis la fureur m'embraser les joues et il dut croire qu'il me touchait, car il ajouta :

- L'Anneau a un grand pouvoir sur moi, poursuivit-il.

- Il m'avait en son pouvoir…

- Alors restez-en loin, sifflai-je. Pourquoi vous confier à moi ? Pourquoi pas à Gandalf, à Aragorn ou à Legolas ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une femme et je n'ai pas ma place ici. Vous ne m'appréciez même pas…

Boromir baissa son regard bleu sur la neige de Caradhras.

- Aucun d'entre eux n'a eu votre regard. Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont délivré de cet envoûtement, dit-il en relevant la tête.

- De mieux en mieux, grommelai-je.

- C'est vous, poursuivit-il comme si je n'avais rien dit, vos yeux, votre expression figée… j'ai compris ce que je faisais lorsque je vous ai vue tenir Frodon contre vous. Votre place est ici, car les Hobbits sont votre famille et vous veiller sur eux. Je vous demande pardon pour tout, Dame Meldoria du Gondor ! Merci, dit-il enfin en s'inclinant devant moi, me barrant le passage.

- De rien, marmonnai-je finalement. Je vous pardonne Relevez-vous, Gondorien, nous prenons du retard.

Nous nous respections enfin. Il en avait fallu du temps. Je lui souris et nous reprîmes notre marche.

Peu de temps après cette journée, nous arrivions au sommet de Caradhras. Nous voyions enfin le grand fleuve de l'Anduìn et le Rohan, lorsque Legolas, de ses oreilles d'elfe, entendit une voix au loin.

- C'est Saroumane ! hurla Gandalf.

À peine eut-il fini son exclamation qu'un éclair frappa le flanc de la montagne, provoquant une coulée de neige qui failli nous emporter avec elle, mais qui passa à côté de nous.

- Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche, s'écria Aragorn. Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour.

- NON ! hurla encore ce-dernier.

Il se tourna vers la vallée et psalmodia à son tour des paroles en elfique.

- _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Dors, Caradhras, endors-toi, calme ta colère.)_

Mais Saroumane avait encore le dessus sur le Mithrandir. Un nouvel éclair aveuglant frappa la montagne. Cette-fois, la coulée de neige allait nous emporter.

Aragorn prit Frodon et Sam dans ses bras et se jeta contre la paroi de pierre. Boromir fit de même avec Merry, je pris Pippin contre moi et nous abritais contre le flanc de la montagne. Legolas, Gandalf et Gimli durent faire la même chose, mais je ne pus le vérifier, car la neige nous avait déjà recouverts. Nous étions tous frigorifiés, lorsque nous parvînmes à nous extirper de la neige glacée. Au moins, nous étions tous là et en un seul morceau. (Si je ne compte pas le nombre infini de bleu qui recouvraient désormais l'étendue de mon corps.) J'entendis alors Gimli râler en s'ébrouant pour se débarrasser des cristaux de glace qui maculaient ses vêtements.

- Nous ne pouvons passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par-dessous. Passons par les mines de la Moria.

J'eus un frisson très désagréable qui me parcourut le dos avec une sorte de cascade glacée. Très « unpleasant » si vous me passez l'expression. Pippin, collé contre moi, ressentit mon frisson et frissonna à son tour, comme un écho, me signifiant qu'il avait sûrement aussi froid que moi. Il ne redoutait pas comme moi les ténèbres de la Moria. Gandalf sembla hésiter un instant, Legolas fronça les sourcils et Aragorn eut une légère moue. Même Boromir sembla indécis à l'évocation des mines et il serra Merry davantage contre lui. Ce-dernier, à l'instar des autres Hobbits ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous avions peur d'un endroit rempli de nains accueillants, de nourriture et au chaud. Je dois avouer que si on me l'avait présenté sous cet angle, j'aurais moi aussi foncé tête baissée…

Après quelques instants, Gandalf se tourna vers Frodon et déclara que seul le porteur de l'Anneau se devait de décider.

Frodon, frigorifié, rougeoyant de froid, fatigué et courbatu répondit :

- Nous passerons par les mines.

Je lâchai un soupir de résignation en secouant la tête. Gandalf, le premier intéressé sans le savoir, s'en aperçu, mais eut la bonté de ne rien me demander.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, conclut donc Gandalf en faisant demi-tour pour descendre de la montagne.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et si vous voulez, voici les précisions dont je parlais en début de chapitre.**

***Nda : la livre est une mesure qui permet de calculer la puissance de l'arc. Celui que j'utilise chez moi est un trente-cinq livres.**

*******1 ****Nda : Le pouce est une mesure qui sert à calculer l'allonge, c'est-à-dire la longueur de l'écartement des bras, d'un archer lorsqu'il tire.**

*******2 ****Nda : sorte d'arc qui n'a presque pas de courbe et pas de repose-flèche pour tirer.**

*******3 ****Nda : une volée correspond au tir de trois flèches. **

*******4 ****Nda : Bander un arc signifie mettre la corde ou se mettre en position de tir. Ici, je veux dire mettre la corde en place.**

*******5 ****Nda : Endroit sur la joue où l'archer qui tire en tir instinctif, comme à cette époque-là, met sa main. Il s'agit toujours de la même place pour chaque tir, mais cette position varie d'un archer à l'autre.**

**Surtout n'hésiter pas à me reviewer! Cela fait toujours plaisir!**

**À tout bientôt, j'espère, avec la suite des aventures de Meldoria et de la Communauté de l'Anneau.**


	5. Sur la route de la Moria

_Bien bien bien! Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Meldoria!_

_Merci à Manelor, ma bêta qui m'est d'une très grande aide. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, que vous soyez heureux ou que vous ayez des critiques, ça peut m'aider à avancer._

_Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages - à part Mel, bien sûr - ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que cette nouvelle partie de l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

Sur la route de la Moria

Nous prîmes donc la route qui descendait de la montagne. Gandalf restait silencieux, ne nous donnant que quelques indications sur la route à prendre. Les Hobbits se réjouissaient de quitter le froid ambiant, mais moi, j'avais particulièrement peur.

Nous en avions pour deux jours de voyage jusqu'à la Moria. Le temps pressait mes compagnons, mais je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de se hâter, car notre voyage durerait encore bien longtemps. Sur le chemin, Gimli nous expliqua toutes les raisons qui le faisaient détester les elfes et leurs traditions. Le pauvre Legolas tentait désespérément de l'ignorer, tout en soupirant à chaque nouvelle remarque désobligeante du nain. Ils ne s'entendaient vraiment pas et je devais trouver un moyen de leur faire oublier leurs préjugés respectifs.

Le lendemain de notre mésaventure à Caradhras, nous installâmes notre campement près d'une colline de pierres. Nous y étions à l'abri du vent et du froid du mois de novembre, qui nous enlaçait. Nous étions la nuit du 3 au 4 novembre. Aragorn et Legolas avaient allumés un feu de camp et Sam nous préparait du lapin et des pommes de terre.

Je jouais au kado avec Aragorn*. Nous jouions depuis une heure et venions de finir une partie – qu'Aragorn gagna, comme d'habitude - lorsque je vis une forme dans les fourrés. Je me levai en m'excusant et me déplaçai vers la forêt qui bordait notre bivouac.

Les membres de la Communauté se réchauffaient à la chaleur douce de notre feu et je partis seule dans les bois. Les flammes se reflétaient sur les troncs d'arbres, mais je me retrouvais vite dans le noir lorsque je fus loin du camp. Je me pris les pieds et trébuchais, mais je ne perdis pas la forme de vue qui se déplaçait vite et en silence, zigzagant entre les troncs avec agilité. À quatre pattes, une silhouette pâle … Je savais inconsciemment de qui il s'agissait. Gollum ! Il contourna un bosquet et disparut dans une grotte obscure. Il m'avait vue, j'en étais sûre, mais moi vivante, je ne rentrerais pas là-dedans. Je scrutais tout de même l'obscurité de la cavité lorsque j'entendis la voix de Pippin qui m'appela.

- Meldoria, le dîner est servi, hurla-t-il.

Ma présence, déjà très peu discrète à cause de mes deux pieds gauches, était encore plus évidente à présent. Je poussais un soupir et reprenais la direction du camp où la Communauté entière me vit arriver sale, pleine de terre et sans doute devais-je avoir un ou deux bleus de plus.

Je m'assis entre Legolas et Gimli – je servais de bouclier depuis deux jours – et Sam me tendit mon assiette. Le ragoût de lapin me régala et me remplit le ventre. Les Hobbits se rapprochèrent du feu à la fin du repas et se mirent à chanter en fumant. Je souriais en les regardant lorsque Pippin se leva en dansant et me tendit sa main.

- Une danse ? demanda-t-il avec un visage radieux.

- Avec plaisir !

Je me levai et il m'apprit quelques pas de danse. Il s'agissait surtout de sauts sur place et de pas-chassés, mais le tout était tellement entraînant que je finis par être morte de rire, rien qu'en imitant les pas de Pippin qui riait tout autant pendant que Merry chantait et que Frodon et Sam faisaient les percussions.

Toute la Communauté était de bonne humeur et j'en oubliais ma rencontre avec Gollum dans la forêt. Lorsque je repris ma place autour du feu et que Gimli se leva en dansant à son tour, mon regard se perdit dans les flammes. Au travers des langues de feu, de l'autre côté de l'âtre, je vis les yeux inquisiteurs de Gandalf. Il n'allait pas m'interroger sur mes peurs alors que tout le monde était là. Il allait attendre d'être seul avec moi. J'avais réussi jusqu'ici à lui échapper, mais j'avais conscience que cette fois allait être différente. Ma réaction au Pic de Caradhras avait été plus qu'équivoque au sujet de la Moria. Il allait me falloir affronter Mithrandir aux yeux gris.

J'attendis avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre que le dernier de nos compagnons se soit endormi, tout en fumant l'une de mes cigarettes improvisées. Gandalf, de l'autre côté de notre foyer, me dévisageait sans ciller. Il patienta encore un instant pour être sûr que personne ne nous entende. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et me penchais pour m'emparer de mon verre d'eau claire lorsque la voix du magicien me fit avoir un hoquet quand elle résonna derrière les flammes de l'âtre.

- Pourquoi craindre la Moria à ce point ? demanda-t-il.

Je pris mon temps pour me redresser et boire une gorgée d'eau pour me donner une contenance, sauf que cela se termina par une quinte de toux car j'avalai de travers, devant le regard accusateur du sorcier.

- Je … Je ne peux pas vous le dire, déclarai-je entre deux expectorations bruyantes et indélicates.

- Cela a un rapport avec la suite de nos aventures ?

- Pas des nôtres, de la vôtre, précisai-je en inspirant calmement pour ne pas me remettre à tousser.

- Vous craignez pour ma vie à l'intérieur de ces mines ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Gandalf, soupirai-je, je ne …

- Je sais. Vous ne me direz rien !

- Bah non ! Je ne suis pas bête au point de vous dire que vous allez mourir ! m'emportai-je.

Gandalf écarquilla de grands yeux effarés et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en réalisant que les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Gandalf, je … commençai-je mais il me coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Mourir ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Le Balrog de Morgoth, le pont de Kasadh Dûm ...

- Et devenir Gandalf le Blanc, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête avec regret. Je venais de faire la plus grosse bourde de ma vie. Je venais de briser la règle du silence que je m'étais imposée. Gandalf serait-il assez sage pour faire face à sa chute et ne pas laisser sa peur obscurcir son jugement ?

Il se leva silencieusement et quitta notre campement tandis que je baissais la tête, complètement dépitée. Allait-il revenir ? Je n'en savais rien. Je frissonnais de mal-être. J'avais terriblement honte et je n'osais bouger. J'étais assise sur une pierre inconfortable, mais je ne pouvais faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais la sensation que le plus petit geste rendrait mon erreur définitive alors qu'elle l'était déjà belle et bien. Finalement, je me passais une main tremblante et glacée sur la nuque. Je n'avais d'autres choix que de laisser l'information faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Gandalf, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accepte …

(Saute une ligne) Je me levais et pris ma place sur ma cape. Je m'y blottis et tentais de trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir. J'avais peur et je redoutais le fait que Gandalf ne revienne jamais.

Je m'assis donc sur mon céans et me morfondis dans de sombres pensées, les bras autour des genoux, la tête dans mes coudes et mes jambes repliées contre mon torse. Doucement, je me mis à pleurer.

Chez moi, je ne risquais pas de prédire leur avenir funeste à mes amis. Je ne savais rien. Je n'avais aucune peur à avoir. Ici, chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque intonation avait son importance Comme ma vie insouciante me manquait ! Comme je souhaitais pouvoir retrouver ma maison, ma famille ! Je me mis à me balancer d'avant en arrière, complètement désemparée lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur mon épaule. Je levais des yeux embrumés pour découvrir la silhouette de Gandalf.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Il était revenu.

- Gandalf, murmurai-je.

Il me sourit doucement et me força à m'allonger.

- Dormez, dit-il. Nous avons encore du chemin à faire jusqu'à la Moria.

J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de main et me laissais glisser sous ma cape. Il était là. Enfin !

Malgré sa présence, je ne pouvais pas trouver le moyen de m'endormir. Je me levais donc et allais m'asseoir vers notre foyer mourant. Je levais les yeux vers les étoiles et me perdis un instant dans leur contemplation. Je fus rejointe par Legolas.

- Personne ne dort-il jamais ? demandai-je, une lueur espiègle dans le regard, alors que l'elfe souriait à son tour.

- Je me suis réveillé il y a peu, dit-il. L'air est doux et nous avons un instant de paix. Je vous ai vu observer les étoiles, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui. Elles brillent plus fort que chez moi.

- Plus fort qu'au Gondor ? s'étonna-t-il.

J'esquissai un sourire triste face à ma maladresse.

- Oui, dis-je pour ne pas me trahir.

Legolas prit donc la parole et me raconta leurs histoires. Chacune d'entre elle en avait une qui lui était propre. Je me sentais mieux, presque à ma place dans cet univers qui n'était pourtant pas le mien. Lorsqu'il se tût, je pris congé de lui et me glissais dans mon lit improvisé. Je pus enfin fermer les yeux et tenter de trouver un peu de réconfort dans mes rêves.

_Oo°oO_

- _Amy ! s'exclamait Morganne en me secouant comme un prunier._

_J'étais assoupie dans le centre de documentation du collège et mon amie essayait en vain de me faire ouvrir les yeux. Je la voyais, je l'entendais, mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre. Je ne parvenais même pas à ouvrir les yeux. _

- _AMY ! Nom de Dieu ! _

_Morganne se pencha sur moi et prit mon pouls. Elle sembla rassurée et j'estimais donc que c'est parce que j'étais en vie. Elle vérifia que je respirais et là encore, elle sembla soulagée. Elle décida donc de m'envoyer la plus grosse baffe de ma vie. Je la ressentis, mais je ne pus pas faire réagir mon corps. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je voyais la scène depuis l'extérieur._

_Morganne s'empara alors de son téléphone et composa le numéro du SAMU. Elle était visiblement en proie à une peur panique. Dès que quelqu'un décrocha, elle se mit à hurler comme une hystérique dans le combiné._

- _Allô ? Je suis au collège Voltaire. Mon amie semble endormie et ne se réveille pas. Que puis-je faire ?_

- _Avez-vous pris son pouls ? demanda une voix féminine de l'autre bout du fil._

- _Oui. Il bat régulièrement. Et elle respire bien aussi._

- _Bien. Elle n'est donc pas en danger immédiat. Rassurez-vous. Je vous envoie une ambulance tout de suite. Où êtes-vous déjà ?_

- _Au collège Voltaire, je vous l'ai dit ! VITE ! Au centre de documentation._

- _Bien. Restez près d'elle et les ambulanciers arriveront très vite._

- _Merci Madame, répondit mon amie avant d'éteindre son téléphone et de se repencher sur moi pour me traiter de tous les noms._

_Elle me gifla, me secoua comme un prunier, me hurla dessus et se mit à me frapper en pleurant. Elle me cognait dessus de toutes ses forces pour me réveiller, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas._

_Ce fut alors mon tour de me mettre à paniquer. Si je ne pouvais me réveiller, il était possible que je sois dans le coma. Je ne voulais pas être dans le coma. Je risquais de mourir. Non._

_« MORGANNE ! » hurlai-je. « Morganne, réveille-moi ! Je t'en supplie. Morganne ! »_

_Sauf que, bien sûr, elle ne m'entendait pas. Je continuai à m'époumoner mais mon rêve s'acheva de manière plus abrupte._

- Meldoria, disait Pippin en me secouant, Meldoria, ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, transpirante et effrayée. Un rêve ? Peut-être, mais si il s'agissait de ce qu'il se produisait réellement alors que j'étais ici ? Je remarquais alors seulement que j'étais à bout de souffle. J'expirais une longue bouffée d'air et me levais. Je fis mon paquetage et rejoignis la Communauté réunit autour du feu pour un petit déjeuner frugal.

Je m'assis à côté de Boromir en tentant d'oublier mon rêve sordide.

- Je veux revoir la cité blanche, dit-il. Je veux revoir le Gondor, la salle du trône, les arches qui surplombent chaque rue de la ville. Ma cité me manque, Meldoria. Mon père et mon frère également.

- Faramir souffre de votre absence, mais pire encore est la peine de votre père, dis-je.

- Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous laissé derrière vous en partant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix emprunte de mélancolie. Qu'avez-vous abandonné pour cette quête ?

Que pouvais-je répondre ? Moi qui n'avais jamais vu Minas Tirith que dans mes rêves ? Mon père ? Ma mère ? Cher Gondorien … Je n'étais pas de là, mais je souhaitais tant faire partie du Gondor …

- Berethor, chef des gardes de la citadelle, annonçai-je.

- Je le connais. Brave et dévoué. C'est un excellent guerrier. Qui est-il pour vous ?

Je gardais le silence. Comment pouvais-je mentir avec autant d'aplomb ? Boromir restait de marbre, les yeux rivés sur son assiette de reste de ragout de lapin. Il ne me regardait pas, mais je sentais sa curiosité.

Nos autres compagnons s'étaient éloignés et nous avaient laissés seuls.

- Mon frère, les yeux embués de larmes de résignation. Berethor est mon frère aîné.

La confiance que je plaçais dans le silence de Berethor était grande. Boromir acquiesça en silence et dût prendre mes larmes pour des larmes de tristesse, car il ajouta :

- Nous rentrerons, Meldoria, dit-il. Ensemble. « Les enfants du Gondor sont de retour ! » annonceront les gardes de la citadelle. « Accueillez vos héros victorieux. Soyons fiers d'eux car ils ont mis notre cité à l'honneur. Célébrons-les, peuple du Gondor ! »

Tandis que Boromir parlait, je voyais la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues autant parce que je savais que je n'étais pas de cette cité et que personne ne me reconnaîtrait ou me célébrerait et autant parce que lui n'y retournerait jamais plus.

- Nous serons à l'honneur sous les voutes ouvragées, poursuivait-il. Votre frère sera fier de vous et le mien de moi.

- Votre frère est déjà fier de vous, Boromir. Tout comme votre père. Et ils ne vous oublieront pas. J'y veillerai personnellement.

- Merci, dit-il en se levant. Merci, Dame Meldoria du Gondor.

- Je vous en prie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entreprenions notre dernière ligne droite vers la Moria. Nous traversâmes les plaines de l'Eregion où j'eus droit à mon premier vrai combat contre un groupe d'éclaireurs orques.

Nous marchions silencieusement lorsque Legolas nous arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il me tendit son arc et ses flèches et s'empara de ses sabres avant de jeter un regard à Aragorn et Gandalf qui poussèrent les Hobbits derrière l'un des rochers qui bordaient notre chemin. Je me dissimulais derrière une pierre en hauteur et attendis le signal. J'encochais une flèche tandis que Gimli serrait sa hache contre sa poitrine, Gandalf élevait son bâton et son épée, Aragorn brandissait sa lame, à l'instar de Boromir et Legolas faisait déjà de petits moulinets avec un sabre dans chaque main. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le Sud.

- Ils approchent, murmura-t-il.

Deux secondes plus tard, nous vîmes arriver en claudiquant une douzaine d'orques. Aragorn me fit un signe de tête et je me redressais et décochais ma première flèche. Mes mains tremblaient un peu et la pointe vint se loger dans la cuisse de l'un des orques qui hurla de douleur d'une voix éraillée. Ses compagnons grognèrent et se jetèrent sur nous. Nous les avions pris par surprise, ce qui nous conféra un certain avantage. Aragorn pourfendait les orques qui osaient s'approcher de lui, Legolas se battait et se défendait bien. De là où je me trouvais, j'avais une vue plongeante sur la scène. J'avais été placée là en défense et je tentais de remplir mon rôle à la perfection.

Tout en défendant mes amis à coup de flèches tremblantes, j'eus le temps de réfléchir un instant. Les orques étaient des créatures abjectes asservies par … Sauron ? Plutôt par Saroumane car il semblait venir du Sud et non de l'Est. Quoique … Leur chair semblait en putréfaction et l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient était immonde. J'eus un haut-le-cœur. Leur sang noir tâchait l'Eregion, créant des flaques nauséabondes.

Je décochai alors une flèche qui tua un orque qui allait s'attaquer à Gimli.

- Gimli ! hurlai-je, j'en suis à deux.

- Vous comptez ? me demanda-t-il entre deux coups de hache.

- Oui, répondis-je en tuant un orque qui allait s'en prendre à Gandalf. Sinon, comment savoir qui est le meilleur. Et trois pour moi.

- AH ! hurla-t-il en tuant un orque à son tour. Et de deux.

- J'en suis à trois moi aussi, déclara Legolas qui nous avait entendus.

Le dernier orque fut achevé par Boromir. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Je descendis de mon piédestal et rejoignis les Hobbits cachés dans un trou.

- Et bien ! demandai-je d'une voix douce, tout va bien ?

Mes quatre amis hochèrent la tête en silence. Les bruits de la bataille les avaient apeurés et ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres.

- Nous sommes tous là, dis-je en sortant Sam de sa cachette. Tout le monde va bien. On peut reprendre notre route.

- Hâtons-nous, ajouta Gandalf, nous ne serons peut-être pas aussi chanceux lors de notre prochain combat. La Moria est proche.

Nous parvînmes aux portes de la Moria à la tombée de la nuit. Sam y libéra son poney, des sanglots dans la voix. Nous avançâmes sur les bords d'un étang nauséabond rempli d'eau noire et visqueuse, pour parvenir à la porte da Durin. Gimli était ému aux larmes. Gandalf s'écarta et laissa la lumière de la lune pour illuminer les inscriptions.

- _Ennyn Durin Aran Moria : pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi haine chant: Celebrimor o Eregion teithant i thiw hin, _lis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Pippin.

- Les portes de Durin, traduisit Gandalf, c'est moi Narvi qui les ai bâties. Celebrimbor de l'Eregion a dessiné ces signes. Si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda encore Pippin.

- Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque. Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essayerais de trouver la formule d'ouverture !

Gandalf tenta plusieurs formules toutes plus infructueuses les unes que les autres. J'étais assise, les bras croisés, connaissant la formule depuis le début, mais je trouvais amusant de les laisser patauger. J'avais oublié, bien sûr, que plus le temps passait, plus les Hobbits Merry et Pippin aurait le temps de réveiller la chose tapie dans l'étang insipide.

Aragorn venait de les faire cesser leurs jets de pierre lorsque Frodon se leva, les sourcils froncés, et s'approcha de Gandalf.

- « Parlez amis et entrez », récita-t-il. Quel est le mot dans cette phrase qui signifie « amis » ?

- _Mellon_, dit Gandalf.

Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent, nous offrant la voie qui s'enfonçait dans les mines. Gandalf plaça un cristal au sommet de son bâton et il s'illumina.

Pendant ce temps, Gimli nous parlait de l'hospitalité des nains, des mets succulents que nous allions déguster, de leur bière et de la convivialité de son cousin.

- Bientôt Maître Elfe vous allez pouvoir apprécier la légendaire hospitalité des Nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande, car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin ! Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !

- Ce n'est pas une mine, intervint Boromir en tirant Merry et Pippin à l'extérieur, c'est un tombeau.

En effet, sous nos pieds, le sol était jonché de cadavres de nains. Gimli retint un cri d'horreur tandis que nous reculions tous. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir, songeaient-ils tous. Seulement, les dés étaient jetés et je savais que nous ne pourrions faire demi-tour.

* * *

_Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Voici aussi une petite note au sujet du kado. À bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre,_

_Isaline de Bretagne _

*Le kado est un jeu qui vient du Gondor et qui se joue avec deux pions – un rond et un carré par personne – plus un dé. Sur un plateau où peuvent se confronter deux joueurs, il y a vingt cases de deux couleurs différentes, disposées comme sur un jeu d'échec. Le dé est tiré à tour de rôle et le but du kado est de passer par toutes les cases de sa couleur. On se déplace en diagonale et on ne revient pas en arrière. Le nombre qui est affiché sur le dé doit être exactement et précisément utilisé. Le pion rond sert aux déplacements impairs et le carré aux déplacements pairs. Cela à l'air facile, mais c'est un vrai casse-tête. De plus, il est impossible de passer deux fois par la même case et on ne peut pas passer sur les cases de l'adversaire. Le concept n'est pas dur à comprendre, mais le jeu peut durer longtemps.


End file.
